narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokakugan
The Rokakugan is the Dojutsu of the Otosaka Clan , that appears rarely among its members. It has earned its name as the ``Kekkei Genkai Thief`` . Acquisition Unlike other dojutsu's,this kekkei genkai comes in response to a need, not a desire.So it is not determined in a matter of age, rather a member of The Otosaka clan will awaken this kekkei genkai. However,once awakened the user is giving a 3 minute time limit after that they become unconscious. Abilities The Rokakugan capacity could assume control someone's body to more or less 5 seconds. Same time clinched alongside use, the user irises turned into lime green and their pupils turned light teal. However, their particular figure slumps under obviousness same time this capacity may be being used. It is uncovered correct capability will be plunder & looting which takes someone's Kekkei Genkai from them , What's more utilization it as their alternately exchange it alternately provide for it with someone else. In spite of this control need an enormous reaction. The more kin they loots abilities from, the All the more memories those wielder loses, if it will be obscure if this reaction may be a regulate cosset of plunder utilization or because of the over-burden looking into their cerebrum about administering a few many kekkei genkai's and the wielder mind will be essentially fixing or deleting unnecessary majority of the data. Consequently it may be obscure if alternately not these memories might make recovered, though those kekkei genkai will be those reason they might stay lasting to be erased. At though it is the come about of an over-burden they might a chance to be recuperated When those anxiety of the memories is uprooted. When the wielder is possessing the person ,they are absorbing their chakra through the possession of their mind. With each person they possess with a kekkei genkai , they gain the elements to be able to use the kekkei genkai a bit similar to Fuka's Execution by Kiss technique. Furthermore,the DNA of the wielder of this kekkei genkai is rapidly changing to be able to match & steal the enemies kekkei genkai. Other Abilites *'Psychokinesis' - The Rokakuga main power is psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around with the power of their eyes. being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times their own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, it is unknown how much the wielder can grab at once. With enough training and skill, they can use psychokinesis on themselves to enable them to not only hover but also fly at speeds rivaling the Lee clan speed. Their psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, the wielder can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush objects with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, the user can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, The user can also use their psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as elemental ninjutsu and certain types of energy blasts. DRAWBACKS In turn symptom may be that alongside the capacity that is plundered those restrictions Also negative side impacts need aid brought alongside them, then again it stays obscure know what number of from claiming these have side impacts alternately Indeed going the thing that they might make. A percentage affirmed side impacts from claiming plundered capability are, the oblivious actuation from claiming breakdown when stressed, reduction for sight (temporarily). Furthermore depletion upon utilizing permeability corrosive (1st duration of the time of use). It may be obscure whether abilities stolen with this capacity can be utilized In those same run through Likewise one another. If An Otosaka part will be seen utilizing their intangibility Furthermore Plunder Practically simultaneously, it remains obscure On they can sincerely utilize 2 alternately All the more abilities In the same duration of the time. TRIVIA *Even though the Rokakugan can copy other Kekkei Genkai,it is said the eye doesn't change appearances when using other Kekkei Genkai so it would be hard for the opponent to figure out what ability upon the eyes the wielder is using. *It is noted that the Rokakugan originated from the Otsutsuki clan,however it is not named of who exactly it descended from. * Although they are able to steal kekkei genkai,they are unable to steal the original one of their own from someone else. * Their is a time limit as to how long the user can use the stolen kekkei genkai as stated by Yamasuki Otosaka. Category:Dojutsu